This invention relates to a heating system. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for supplementing a main heating system.
Conventional heating systems for homes generally include a water heater and a furnace. The furnace typically provides hot air to warm the interior temperature of the house while the water heater provides hot water for the household. The energy requirements of the furnace are substantially greater than the energy requirements of the hot water heater. In addition, water temperatures are less affected by environmental changes than air within a house.
An apparatus and method for supplementing a furnace to heat a building while decreasing overall utility costs is needed.